Skin
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Tyki is holding his lover in the night - Tyki/Allen


This is a touch depressing, I suppose *sigh* Ah well... I _do_ like this pairing quite a bit and it makes me unhappy that Tyki is always the evil meanie rapiest or whatever, so I wrote a fic with him _not_ being the evil antagonist (it's just too convenient to make him evil sometimes, the poor thing *sigh*)

Anyway, enough of my ranting, eh? I'm not even completely sure what this is, but *shrug* oh well...

Warning: slash content (if you don't know what that is plz look it up cause it's not my problem if you don't like), there's no actual sex, though it's implied

Disclaimer: These people belong to Katsura Hoshino (*sniffle*) not to me

* * *

Soft breath washed over his throat again and again, and silvery eyelashes fluttered on his skin like butterfly wings. Tyki didn't need to check to know that his little lover had fallen asleep curled up in his arms. He would never admit it to anyone—not even himself—but he liked the feeling of holding the boy against his chest, liked sliding his hands over every inch of pale, smooth skin on that lithe form.

His shounen was so _pale_. Lily white skin covered him from head-to-toe, glowing in the faint light streaming through the half-open window which he had climbed in through just that evening. He could never get enough of looking at it, touching it.

Sliding his broad, dark hands down his lover's back, he reveled in the smooth softness that defined the toned body beneath him. His shounen was muscular, but his body was lithe and soft in all the right places. As his hands dropped to his lover's white thigh which lay gently thrown over his hip, Tyki couldn't help but let out a small sigh of contentment.

His shounen arched gently into his body as his fingers traced their way up the expanse of pale flesh. The little whimpering moan was quite endearing.

Finally he rested his hand back on a silvery hip, staring at it with his bright golden eyes. Against his lover's pallor, his skin appeared almost black in the night, like a shadow of the beautiful creature in his arms. It was fascinating and entracing.

His eyes followed the curve of their entwined bodies downwards to their legs, which tangled together, clinging. Everything about the picture contrasted harshly, the darkness of his skin crisscrossing the snowy whiteness of his lover's. The only part of his lover that wasn't pale was his arm, the left one. He couldn't see it, but he felt it curled around his neck and shoulder, fingers digging gently into his back.

The two of them couldn't have been more different.

_I'm a Noah_, he reminded himself. It was a daily battle he faced. He was a super-human, a Noah. He was _better_ than those stupid, pesky humans! He shouldn't have feelings for any of them, especially not _this one_.

Staring at his dark hand on that hip, at his arm's shadow on his lover's purity, at their limbs that twisted together in an intimate embrace, he couldn't help but be reminded of how they were different, how this was _forbidden_. That dark skin belonged to the Clan of Noah. He was a Noah. And his shounen was an exorcist. That dark hand resting on his back, the only part of his lover that wasn't smooth and moonlit, was the part of the human that should repulse him the most. Even now his skin tingled and itched at its touch. _Innocence_.

Unconsciously his fingers tightened. His lover squirmed uncomfortably.

"Tyki…?" Huge silver eyes blinked open. Only that thrice-be-damned scar marred his lover's pale, perfect features, twisting elegantly over one cheek in a mockery of beauty, cutting over a pale eye and morphing into a pentagram. The mark of a demon.

He despised how that mark distorted his lover's perfection.

"Yes, shounen?" he whispered, relaxing his grip and sliding his dark hand upwards, teasing over the boy's sides. A shiver slid down the body beneath him.

"Nothing… I just wanted to know if you were still… awake…" _I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming, and that you're still here._

Tyki could hear the real words behind the nonchalant excuse. It wasn't the first time he had heard the silent plea not to be left alone, and it wouldn't be the last. It was one of the few reasons he kept coming back again and again, one of the more innocent ones, the ones that _almost_ made him believe that there was still some human left in this dark form.

"Just go to sleep, shounen," he ordered, reaching up to stroke down over his lover's eyes, his calloused fingers skimming the delicate lids that protected his lover's delightful silver gaze. The skin of his lover's face was even softer, except over the scar. When his fingers encountered the mark he almost flinched from it.

His caresses achieved their goal, though. His shounen yawned adorably and nuzzled against his shoulder. "Goodnight…"

He didn't reply, too occupied with tracing the fragile, sharp-yet-soft features of his lover's face, skimming his thumb over petal-soft lips and down to the tender throat. His fingers crawled over the skin as if they were but a shadow cast over the light of the window, breaking the silvery glory that was his lover's beauty.

Sometimes he felt like his touch marred his lover, tainted him. Sometimes he was disgusted with himself… not for being with a human or loving a human, but for being what he was and still coming here. His shounen was pure… _innocent_.

He hated marring that innocence. He hated that his touch was like black ink staining virgin-white sheets. He hated that his shounen suffered the way he did, that all the black marks of his past were laid bare on his body, interrupting the silver and lily white. He hated the scar on his lover's face. He hated the darkened, roughened skin of his lover's left arm. He hated every little mark that bumped against his fingers when they perused the softness that defined his shounen.

Mostly, though, he hated the darkness that was his skin against his lover's. It was a sick, harsh beauty that only a Noah could enjoy.

Maybe that was why he kept coming back for more.

"Goodnight, shounen…"

* * *

I really need to write something not-so-depressing with this pairing sometime

Review if you wish to


End file.
